


No Losers Here

by White_Rose_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basketball, Castiel and Dean are married, Fluff, M/M, Sam’s a single dad, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_13/pseuds/White_Rose_13
Summary: Dean and Castiel are watching their niece and nephew play basketball when they make a bet.Tags will change when second chapter is posted.





	No Losers Here

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is nothing but fluff, Chapter 2 gets into the sex, so if that’s not your thing don’t read it.

     Dean gave a small huff of frustration and shifted slightly in his seat trying to relieve some of the discomfort that came from being crammed in school bleachers with their rock hard seats. His back was aching and the fluorescent lighting overhead was giving him a headache. The bleachers were crowded on all sides with proud parents and family members there to watch their children play the season’s first game of little league basketball.

     Dean wasn’t a proud parent, but he was a proud uncle, and he would do anything to support his niece and nephew...just, why did it have to be basketball?Yes, the twins looked adorable with their uniforms on, running back and forth. And Dean probably cheered the loudest when Mary made her first basket. He still wasn’t thrilled to be in the cramped, loud gymnasium.

     Dean was able to get a few moments of enjoyment when they first arrived at the game. He had walked into the double doors and ducked past some sorry man in a tiger mascot costume when he saw him. Sam had volunteered to coach when the first guy broke his leg trying to teach the kids how to run and dribble the ball at the same time. Sam of course, gave every assignment 100%, and there he was, in a red and black track suit and a sweat band around his head, pushing his mane of hair out of his eyes. Dean may or may not have snapped a few photos before Castiel caught him. This was not something his brother would ever live down.

     As amusing as Sam was, and as cute as the twins were, the game seemed be lasting forever and Dean’s back was hurting more and more every minute he sat there. He shifted one more time, but his movement was abruptly cut short by a firm hand squeezing the back of his neck.

“Settle down and watch the game Dean.” Castiel said from his spot beside him. Dean glanced at his husband from the corner of his eye and marveled that Cas was able to pay such close attention to something as boring as basketball. The hand on his neck squeezed again, and Dean slowly turned his gaze to the half court in front of him where 10 five year old children were running around, falling over themselves and generally NOT playing basketball.

“I just don’t get it.” Dean said, (not for the first time), “what’s the point in playing if they don’t keep score?”

     Castiel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He seemed to take a few deep breaths before replying, “As I have said before Dean, allowing the children to play basketball without keeping track of points teaches them skills and techniques that they will need as they get older. This way all the kids win and none of them get discouraged from losing.”

“But that’s not how life works!” Dean quickly dropped his voice after receiving some dirty looks from the parents closest to him, but he wasn’t to be deterred, “when they get older they are going to win or lose and they are going to have to learn to deal with it sooner or later!” He finished in a low whisper. 

“Of course Dean.” Castiel replied in a tone that suggested he was talking to a young child, not his 32 year old husband. “But they are only 5 years old out there. They can stand to have a little more innocence before life steps in. Do you really want to deal with the twins if they were to lose this game?” Throughout this little speech Castiel’s hand had maintained its grip on Dean’s neck, but by the end it had moved down to rubbing at Dean’s back, somehow finding the exact spot that was troubling the sandy-haired man. 

“No.” Dean answered sullenly, pressing into the hand at his back.

     Dean quietly watched the game for another five minutes or so before he resumed his shifting. Cas seemed to had been waiting for this restlessness, and responded by wrapping a hand around Dean’s waist and pulling him as close as possible while leaning over to whisper in his ear. 

“Let’s make a deal.” Cas said against Dean’s ear, and the raspiness of his voice alone has Dean squirming against Cas’s side. “From this moment until the end of the game I want you to keep track of both teams points. If our Tigers win, I’ll take you home and we can celebrate the victory anyway you want. If we lose, I’m going to take you home, tie you to the bed and show you how disappointing it is when only one team wins.” Dean shivered at the promise in Castiel’s deal and turned to ask him just what he meant about the losing team when a loud thunk sound came from the court, followed by a cry. Dean was out of his seat and halfway onto the court before anyone else had a chance to move.

     Despite his speed, Sam was closer and he had already picked up his son and was rocking him gently when Dean got there. Adam’s cries where muffled by his father’s shirt as Dean slipped around to Sam’s back to try and get a look at the boy’s face.

“Hey little man.” Dean whispered softly as he tousled his nephew’s hair. Adam gave a loud hiccup as he glanced up to see who was touching him. Dean’s initial reaction was to recoil at the sight of blood pouring from Adam’s nose, but previous experience with the twins had taught Dean to act like it was nothing serious. “It looks like you bumped you nose a little. Can Uncle Dean take a look?” Adam regarded his uncle for a second before turning his head to press into Sam’s neck. Dean chuckled softly while continuing to play with Adam’s curls. He wouldn’t want someone touching his nose when it was hurt either.

     Dean followed Sam as he walked back to the bench and accepted a first aid kit from one of Sam’s assistants. While the game resumed under the assistant’s care, Dean and Sam worked to convince Adam to let them see his nose. Bribery may not be the best thing to use with children, but the promise of a sleep over at Uncle Dean’s later that week, and ice-cream following the game finally did the trick.

     Adam sat in his dad’s lap and sniffled stoically while Dean gently probed his nose to make sure it wasn’t broken. With no sign of a break, and the blood already stopping, Dean gave Adam a smile and pronounced that he would be alright. Adam however did not seem to believe his uncle and his breath hitched as through he was going to start crying again.

“Hey, I have an idea!” Sam said, planting a kiss on Adam’s head, “why don’t you go see what uncle Cas says?” Adam visibly brightened at that and almost surged into Dean’s arms. Laughing, Dean headed back across the court with the five year old tucked against his chest. Ever since Mary has fallen off the swing set in their backyard and Cas had set her up withpink glitter band aides, Uncle Cas had become a top-notch doctor in their little eyes (despite the fact that Castiel was the farthest you could be from a doctor as a partner in his accounting firm).

     It wasn’t until Uncle Cas  declared Adam’s nose better that the boy started to calm down. Cuddled into Dean’s chest, with a thumb in his mouth and the other hand holding onto Castiel’s jacket, Adam was asleep with five minutes, and slept soundly for the rest of the game (which thankfully lasted only another 15 minutes). 

**Author's Note:**

> No. No it has not been two years since I’ve posted a story. What are you talking about? 
> 
> Anyways....I hope you all like it, take mercy on me it’s been a while. 
> 
> This story is inspired by the multitude of basketball games I’ve sat through as my sister is the sad clown in the mascot uniform. (Yes she is a tiger). Basketball just isn’t my sport....
> 
> Keep an eye out for chapter 2 which will hopefully be out in the next few days:)


End file.
